Liar
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Shunsui and Jyuushiro are more than just best friends, but even when they're together, that doesn't mean Shunsui doesn't lie.


Title: Liar

Rating: M

Pairing: Shunsui/Jyuushiro

Warnings: Yellow-ish lime? XD Foreplay, sardonic Jyuushiro... I think that's about it.

Word Count: 1084

Summary: Shunsui and Jyuushiro are more than just best friends, but even when they're together, that doesn't mean Shunsui doesn't lie.

* * *

There were many benefits of sharing a room, of having a room that was private to the only two who stayed there. Ukitake Jyuushiro was grateful for the quiet his room often held, only rarely disturbed by his roommate's raucous activities, or the occasional visit from his peers in the academy. He was soft-spoken, polite, and despite his disease – _strong_.

Kyouraku Shunsui had discovered this his first week of living with Jyuushiro, and since Jyuushiro didn't seem to pitch a fit over Shunsui's frequent woman-chasing or drinking… they got along just fine.

In more ways than one, of course.

Despite Shunsui's blatant preference of women, he was strangely… _drawn_ to the quiet young man he spent so much time close to, the one he could tell _anything_. Jyuushiro was understanding, and a very good listener – something Shunsui sorely needed. It helped to take the… dark edge off of his reiatsu.

~*~

Jyuushiro looked up when the sliding door to the dorm room slid open, and then closed again. He gave a soft smile when he saw his roommate step inside, and he set aside his brush and got to his feet.

Shunsui wandered over to him, that charming smile stretched across his lips. "You don't have to get up," he said lazily.

Jyuushiro chuckled softly. "I want to," he decided simply, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Shunsui's lips, one hand reaching up to comb through his short dark hair.

The taller man caught Jyuushiro's hand, and pressed a kiss to his palm. "How much homework do you have left?"

"I have a kidou paper to finish, but other than that, I've finished for today."

"Mm, so you have free time?" Shunsui looked pleased with that.

"I do," he agreed. "What about you?"

"I had a previous arrangement," which meant a woman, "but I'll call it off."

He blinked a few times, then shook his head. "No, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Shunsui decided, his deep voice almost teasing as he leaned in for another sweet kiss.

Jyuushiro laughed warmly, and just smiled at his friend. "Then do you have any plans for tonight?"

Shunsui hummed softly, releasing Jyuushiro's hand, and sliding his own along the slighter man's side. "I have a few…"

He shivered slightly. "Only a few?" he teased faintly, and reached up to curl his arms around Shunsui's neck.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Shunsui said smoothly, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jyuushiro's more deliberately this time, his hands kneading ever so slightly at the slimmer hips, moving around to press at the base of his lover's spine. He thrilled to the shudders that slid along the slighter man's body, and moved his hands up Jyuushiro's back, able to trace the outline of his shoulder blades, even through the academy uniform.

"You're too thin," Shunsui breathed against Jyuushiro's jaw, and bit-kissed at the soft, smooth skin of his jaw, then down to his throat.

Jyuushiro gasped quietly, his fingers curling in the front of Shunsui's kimono. "I eat like a pig," he pointed out softly, and Shunsui groaned at the breathy tone in his lover's voice, pulling him tight against his chest. The slighter man moaned at the contact, his hands moving from Shunsui's kimono so he could wind his arms around his lover's waist. He could feel the bulge in Shunsui's hakama, giving a panting moan when Shunsui's hips pressed against his own, grinding their erections together.

Shunsui made a deep sound of approval in his chest, sliding a hand into Jyuushiro's kimono, pushing the material back so it slipped down Jyuushiro's shoulders, exposing a majority of his chest. Shunsui paused for a moment, pulling back to appraise the slender, strong torso, and pushed the kimono off fully, helping Jyuushiro to shrug it off, before going for the hakama, to untie the obi.

Jyuushiro caught his wrists gently, but firmly, keeping him back. "I want to see you first," he murmured, raising his green, green eyes to meet Shunsui's dark, almost stormy ones.

"Alright," he agreed after a moment, stepping back slightly to loosen his obi, letting his hakama fall, before shrugging off his kimono, leaving himself in nothing but his loincloth. He couldn't help a faint smirk when he saw the way Jyuushiro's eyes were wandering over his body, and slid closer again.

Jyuushiro was unable to resist running his hands along the dark plains of Shunsui's abs and up to his furry, muscled chest. Shunsui was hairy, certainly, but Jyuushiro found he liked it. His fingers played over Shunsui's dusky nipples, not missing the sharp intake of breath from the dark-haired man. Jyuushiro moved his fingers down again, to undo Shunsui's loincloth, letting it fall away. He brushed his fingers against Shunsui's erect cock, enjoying the quiet moan it drew from the larger man.

Shunsui reached out again, undoing the obi, as the hakama pooled at Jyuushiro's feet, the kimono still hanging from the crooks of the white-haired man's elbows. Shunsui took a moment to admire his fully naked lover, leaning in to kiss him, slowly, sweetly. He heard the quiet brush of fabric as the kimono fell the floor, and he pulled Jyuushiro against himself, groaning at the contact of the slender man, at the warmth, the _heat_ he could feel between them.

They stood like that for a while, just… holding each other, enjoying the closeness, until the building need became too much, and Shunsui led Jyuushiro laying him out across the futon. He looked down at his lover, smiling lazily and admiring the flawless, slender body of the fragile man.

"It's been a while," Shunsui purred, leaning in to press kisses along Jyuushiro skin.

Jyuushiro averted his eyes, slumping back against the pillows. He knew it couldn't have been more than a couple days since Shunsui had had sex – but it certainly hadn't been with him. It wasn't hard to notice, really. Shunsui had promised to give exclusivity a try… Jyuushiro had been foolish enough to hope. For all Shunsui's pretty words, for all his promises… they were empty.

_Liar_… he thought miserably.


End file.
